Now I know
by TrendyBoys
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Now I know" inventé par Pretty Little Glee Club Vous n'avez pas toujours besoin de BlackBird pour que Blaine réalise qu'il est amoureux de Kurt. Lisez ici les nombreuses façons dont Blaine aurait pu tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami.


L'histoire n'est pas de moi, mais à TeamBartie, je ne fais juste que de la traduire avec bien sur son accord.

**Personnages **: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel

**Ship :** Klaine

**Série :** Glee

**Auteur :** TeamBartie

**Rated :** T

**Catégorie : **Romance/ Amitié

**Résumé : **Il y a tellement de façons dont Blaine avez compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kurt. Regarder le Push it-performance est l'un d'entre eux. Pourrait changer dans une collection de one-shot. Dépend des réactions.

**Important : **Je ne suis pas Ryan Murphy, par conséquent les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Téléphone de Kurt. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Kurt était actuellement sous la douche, et quand le téléphone commença à sonner, Blaine ne pouvait pas cacher sa curiosité et pris le téléphone pour voir que le nom de Mercedes était affiché sur l'écran.

« C'est Mercedes. C'est qui ? »

« Mercedes, c'est Blaine Anderson. Kurt n'a pas pu répondre à son téléphone, donc je l'es fais. Est-ce-que tu veux que je lui transmettre un message ? »

« Non sa ira, white boy (white boy = garçon blanc) Dis lui juste que j'ai appelé, sa sera tout..»

« D'accord. Eh bien je crois que je vais raccrocher avant qu'il revient et qu'il s'énerve car je suis actuellement au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie..»

« Au faite Blaine, je peux te parler ? Tu es gay pas vrai ? »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, car il n'était pas sûr d'où cela les mènerait. « Euh.. oui.»

Il faut juste être honnête avait pensé Blaine, il s'assit sur le lit de Kurt en regardant la porte de temps en temps.

« Okay. Bien, retiens ce que je vais te dire, Anderson. Kurt a fait quelques représentations dans cette école. Et je pense que tu devrais les regarder. »

« O-kay ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Blaine était encore plus confus. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, inhalant le parfum de Kurt. Au faite c'était un bon parfum damné. Bon arrête Anderson.

« Parce qu'il est génial, et je sens que tu vas devenir un très bon ami, donc tu pourrais connaître c'est petit secret, non ? »

« Je-je crois ? » Blaine se gratta l'arrière de son cou et secoua sa tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Donc.. Comment je peux trouver ces performances? »

Blaine pouvait pratiquement entendre Mercedes sourire au téléphone. « C'est assez simple, il suffit d'aller sur youtube et tapez "New Directions ", puis tu arriveras sur notre compte officiel. Il suffit de regarde "Push it " ou " 4 minutes ". Amuses toi bien white boy ! » Et en un clique Mercedes avait mis fin à la conversation.

Blaine regarda le téléphone de Kurt pendant un moment, avant de se mettre à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait l'ordinateur portable de Kurt. Rapidement il alla sur youtube et suivi les étapes que Mercedes lui avait dit de faire.

« Push it.. Push it real good ! »

Blaine était à la recherche de la performance avec les yeux grands ouverts. Est-ce-que Kurt Hummel vient de frapper le cul de son beau-frère ? Et.. oh Dieu, il est sexy, avec tous ses visages différents. Et regardez ce qu'il a fait avec ses hanches !

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » avait crié une voix, et Blaine s'est retiré de la réalité. Il se retourna pour voir les yeux horrifiés de Kurt. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et sa serviette était enroulé autour de son cou.

« Blaine ! Cela devait rester un secret ! » Blaine remaqua les larmes qui se formaient dans les yeux de Kurt, puis il s'installa devant son ordinateur et le ferma immédiatement se qui fit la musique s'estomper progrésivement. « La porte Blaine Anderson ! »

Blaine ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que de regarder bêtement Kurt, parce que non seulement dans la video "Push it" ou Kurt avait l'air terriblement sexy, mais il l'était aussi maintenant.

Blaine sauta sur ses deux pieds, se blançant sur eux et regarda Kurt une fois de plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire pour faire comprendre à Kurt. Mais il trouvera un moyen. Seulement pas maintenant...

« J'ai dit... la porte ». La main de Kurt tremblait à se moment quand il montra la porte. « Part Blaine.. »

Avant que Kurt soit encore plus paniquer, Blaine pris la direction de la porte et disparu à travers elle. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur, fermant les yeux et pleura sur le sol.

Je viens de tombé amoureux de Kurt Hummel.

Merci de laisser une petit review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Je la transmettrais à l'auteur.


End file.
